Revolver
A revolver is a type of handgun distinguished from pistols by the presence of a revolving cylindrical chamber that holds cartridges. Colt_New_Service_1370.jpg|Colt New Service Revolver History Revolvers were first invented in the 1800s. Today, they have been widely replaced in military and law enforcement by semi-automatic handguns due to their larger ammo capacity and increased safety, among other features, but are still popular among civilians. Revolvers typically feature a cylinder with 5 or 6 chambers for bullets, although there are models with as many as 10 chambers, depending on their caliber. On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used Revolvers *Season Two **An Unnamed Deputy ("The Boogeyman") - He is seen wielding a Smith and Wesson Model 66. **Sherriff Georgia Davis ("No Way Out") - She is seen holding a Smith and Wesson Model 66. **Spencer Reid - Reid first used a Smith and Wesson Military and Police Model to shoot and kill Tobias Hankel. He also frequently uses other models throughout the series. **An Unnamed Man ("Fear and Loathing") - He uses a Colt Python to kill a cop and later hold Morgan at gunpoint. *Season Three **Unnamed Foster Child ("Children of the Dark") - He briefly wields a Astra 357. **Tina Lopez ("In Heat") - She briefly shows Morgan her Smith and Wesson 442 Airweight. *Season Nine **Penelope Garcia - She uses Reid's Smith and Wesson Model 65 in "Demons". Criminals The following criminals used Revolvers in their crimes *Season One **Maggie Lowe ("Somebody's Watching") - A serial-turned-spree killer, assassin, stalker who used a Harrington and Richardson Model 929. *Season Two **"The Hollow Man" ("The Last Word") - A serial killer who used a Smith and Wesson Model 29 to kill his victims, and later hold a man hostage. **Tobias Hankel ("The Big Game" and "Revelations") - A serial killer, hacker, one-time angel of death, and abductor who used a Smith and Wesson Military and Police Model to taunt and threaten Reid. Reid later used it to shoot and kill Tobias. *Season Three **Max Poole ("About Face") - A budding serial killer, budding serial rapist, stalker, and abductor who tried to shoot Rossi with .357 Magnum Smith and Wesson Model 28. **Henry Frost ("Identity") - A budding serial killer, attempted copycat, abductor, and accomplice of Francis Goehring who used a Smith and Wesson Model 13. **Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - A serial-turned-budding spree killer, stalker, and one-time cop killer who used a Smith and Wesson Model 36 to shoot Garcia after their date. He also purchased a Smith and Wesson model 67 earlier. *Season Four **Chloe Kelcher ("The Angel Maker") - A serial killer, budding serial rapist, copycat of Cortland Bryce Ryan, necrophiliac, and one-time cop killer who killed Sid Rutledge using a Smith and Wesson Model 36. She later used it in an attempt to kill Merrill Dobson. **"Animal" ("Brothers in Arms") - A one-time stalker and serial-turned-spree killer and cop killer who used a .357 Magnum Smith and Wesson Model 66. **George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, Part 2", and "100") - A prolific serial killer, hebephile, brief spree killer, one-time mass murderer, stalker, and one-time cop killer who used two revolvers: a Smith and Wesson Model 629 Performance Center and a Smith and Wesson J-Frame. He also appeared in Season Five. He also appeared in a hallucination using a Colt Python in the Season Six episode "Route 66". *Season Five **Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - A spree killer and stalker who used a Smith and Wesson Model 10. **Wade Hatchett ("Solitary Man") - A highway serial-turned-spree killer and abductor, who briefly held a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose. **Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, copycat, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time enucleator who draws a Smith and Wesson Model 36. **Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - A prolific serial-turned spree killer, serial rapist, abductor, robber, and one-time cop killer who used a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose. He also appeared in Season Six. *Season Six **Sydney Manning ("The Thirteenth Step") - A spree killer, thrill killer, arsonist, and robber who used two revolvers in her killing spree with Raymond Donovan. The exact model is never specified. **Lucy ("Supply and Demand") - A killer, abductor, human trafficker, and proxy killer who threatened Renee Matlin with a Smith and Wesson Model 60. **Shelley Chamberlain ("Hanley Waters") - A spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time cop killer, and one-time robber who used a Smith and Wesson Model 64 Snub Nose. *Season Seven **Regina Lampert ("Unknown Subject") - An abductor and attempted murderer who held Hamilton Bartholomew at gunpoint with a Ruger SP101. *Season Eight **Arthur Rykov ("Through the Looking Glass") - A serial killer, family annihilator, stalker, and abductor who attempted to force one of his victims to shoot another with a Smith and Wesson Model 10. *Season Thirteen **Jeffrey Whitfield ("Neon Terror") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time robber, stalker, and copycat who shot his victims with a Smith and Wesson Model 29. Smith & Wesson Models Model 10 *''Cartridge:'' .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2", 2.5", 3", 4", 5", 6" (as of 2007 only produced in 4") *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 19 *''Cartridge:'' .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 4", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 28 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) Model 29 *''Cartridge'': .44 Magnum / Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 629 *''Cartridge'': 44 Magnum / Special *Capacity: 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': variation of the Model 29, differs only in the finish (stainless steel) Model 36 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material''' / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 442 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material / 'Finish: Aluminium / Blue, Matte Black Model 60 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 2.125", 3", 5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Model 64 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': Varied *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 10 Model 65 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 3", 4" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-Frame (medium large); replacement parts L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 13 Model 66 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Single Shot (Double Action) *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Variant of Model 19; differing only in finish (stainless steel) Model 67 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4" (standard) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Blued Carbon Steel w/ sandblasting and serrations *''Notes'': Variant of Model 15 Colt Models Official Police *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 5", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': E-Frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Python *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6", 8" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Ruger SP-101 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR / .38 Special / .357 Magnum / .327 Federal Magnum / 9mm / .32 H&R Magnum *''Capacity'': **5 Rounds (.38 Special, .357 Magnum, 9mm) **6 Rounds (.327 Federal Magnum, .32 H&R Magnum) **8 Rounds (.22 LR) *''Barrel Length'': 2.25", 3.06", 4.2" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel Harrington & Richardson Model 929 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR *''Capacity'': 9 Rounds *''Material / Finish'': Blued finish Charter Arms Bulldog *''Cartridge'': .44 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.2", 2.5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Gallery Real World Rohm gun.jpg|Rohm RG-14 revolver. SW163638.jpg|S&W Performance Center. Pc629 001.jpg|Performance Center. Czolgosz gun.jpg|The Iver Johnson used by Leon Czolgosz to murder William Mickinley. .38 chapman gun.jpg|Mark David Chapman's 38 revolver Bremer's gun.jpg|Arthur Bremer's 38. revolver Goetz gun.JPG|Smith & Wesson 38. 45 british bulldog assassination pistol.jpg|A British Bulldog revolver. Colt Official Police.jpg|Colt Official Police .38 Special Colt Python.jpg|Colt Python .357 Magnum H&RModel929.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Model 929 .22 LR Charter Arms Bulldog.jpg|Charter Arms Bulldog .44 Special S&WModel10HB.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 (heavy barrel) .38 Special S&WModel28.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 28 .357 Magnum S&WModel29.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum S&W629-SH44mag.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 629 Stealth Hunter .44 Magnum (used by George Foyet) S&W36special2.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 36 .38 Special S&W442airweightblk.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 "Airweight" .38 Special black. S&WModel60.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 60 .38 Special S&WModel64Snub.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 64 .38 Special w/ snub nose 01model65-3.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 65 .357 Magnum w/ 3in. barrel & wood grips S&W66-38ss.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 66 .357 Magnum S&WModel67.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 67 .38 Special On Criminal Minds Mags revolver 2.jpg|Maggie Lowe's Harrington and Richardson Modle 929 in "Somebody's Watching". Mags revolver.jpg|Maggie holds Lila Archer at gunpoint. Kill Maggie.jpg|Maggie with her own revolver pointed at her. Reid Mags Revolver.jpg|Reid holding Maggie's revolver. Hallow Hostage.jpg|The Hollow Man holds a hostage with a Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver in "The Last Word". Hollow gun 2.jpg|A better shot of The Hollow Man's revolver. Revelations revolver.jpg|Tobias Hankel/"Charles" with a Smith and Wesson Military and Police revolver in "Revelations". Charles revolver.jpg|Charles points the revolver at Reid. Reid Revelations Revolver.jpg|Reid with Tobias' revolver. Davis revolver.jpg|Georgia Davis with her S&W 66 in "No Way Out". dropped Revolver.jpg|Davis' revolver. Drugged Davis revolver.jpg|Davis under the effects of Ketamine holding her revolver. 600px-CMS3E09 12.jpg|Jason Clark Battle with a 67 S&W Model in "Penelope". 629.jpg|George Foyet's 629 Performance Center pointed at a victim's head in "Omnivore". George foyet.jpg|Foyet with his 629 Performance Center during the standoff at Roy Colson's house. 600px-CMS5E01 210.jpg|Foyet with a J-Frame S&W in "Nameless, Faceless". 601px-CM 106.jpg|Ronald Boyd draws a S&W Model 36 in "A Rite of Passage". Garcia holding Reid's revolver.jpg|Garcia with Reid's S&M Model 65 in "Demons". Jeffrey Whitfield's .44.jpg|Jeffrey Whitfield's S&W Model 29 to Sandra Madsen in "Neon Terror". External Links *Internet Movie Firearms Database Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles